Gundham Tanaka
Gundham Tanaka (''田中 眼蛇夢 Tanaka Gandamu) jest jedną z postaci występujących w 'Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair.' Tytuł Gundhama to '''Superlicealny Hodowca '((超高校級の「飼育委員 chō kōkō kyū no “shiiku iin”). ''Podczas pobytu na wyspie ma przy sobie cztery chomiki które nazywa "Czwórką Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia". W rozdziale czwartym zabija on Nekomaru, po czym zostaje skazany na egzekucję. Wygląd Gundham ma na sobie długą, czarną kurtkę, która jest zawsze rozsunięta. Pod kurtką nosi białą koszulę, pod którą znajduje się biało-czerwona koszulka. Spodnie hodowcy są czarne, a także luźne. Wpuszczone są one w również ciemno czarne, długie buty. Na szyi chłopak ma zawsze bordowy szalik, z którym się praktycznie nie rozstaje.Cera Gundhama jest blada, a przez jego oko przebiega długa blizna. Dookoła oczu ma on coś w rodzaju czarnych obwódek. Interesujące jest to że Gundham nie posiada brwi. Jego włosy są koloru czarnego z siwą pasemka i bokami. Całe lewe ramię bohatera pokryte jest bandażami. Na prawej dłoni posiada dwa srebrne pierścienie, a z prawego ucha zwisa kolczyk który nazywa "Kolczykiem Piekielnego Psa". Osobowość Gundham jest ekscentryczną i, w pewnym sensie, mroczną osobą. Twierdzi, że został obdarzony złymi mocami z podziemnego świata, a do innych często zwraca się: 'żałosne ludzkie byty'. Bohater największą uwagę poświęca swoim chomikom, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Przez to czasem wydaje się nieobecny. Gundham uważa się za osobę inną niż reszta. Twierdzi, że w jego żyłach płynie trucizna, a nie krew. Przez to unika kontaktu fizycznego twierdząc, że jego dotyk jest śmiertelny. Bohater stwarza pozory kogoś, kto stawia się ponad innych ludzi i nie chce się z nimi zadawać. Jednak, może być inaczej. Możliwe, że jest on niezwykle samotny, a za jedyne stworzenia, które są w stanie go zrozumieć, uważa zwierzęta. Nieznane są powody takiego zachowania. Jednak istnieją spekulacje, że w dzieciństwie był gnębiony przez rówieśników, przez co zaczął opiekować się zwierzętami. A obecnie, po prostu nie ma odwagi podejść do drugiej osoby, bo boi się odrzucenia. Zdolności Superlicealny Hodowca Gundham świetnie radzi sobie w opiece nad zwierzętami i doskonale wie jak traktować konkretne gatunki. Potrafi doskonale je zrozumieć, zupełnie jakby był w stanie z nimi porozmawiać. Posiada tak ogromną wiedzę dotyczącą zwierząt głównie ze względu na badanie które prowadził nad nimi. Próbuje skrzyżować ze sobą kilka odmiennych gatunków aby wytworzyć całkowicie nowe. Bohater prowadzi stronę internetową poświęconą zwierzętom, zapisuje tam wyniki wszystkich swoich badań. Tworzy również poradniki mówiące o tym jak powinno się traktować konkretne gatunki zwierząt, strona jest jednak prywatna i tylko osoby które dostaną pozwolenie od bohatera mogą ją odwiedzić. Niezwykłą zdolnością Gundhama jest to że potrafi oswoić niemalże każde zwierze. Ujawnił swoją sekretną technikę, musi zbliżyć się do zwierzęcia wyglądając niewinnie i mówić do niego aby przekonało się że z jego strony nie stanie mu się krzywda. Jest bardzo cierpliwy jeżeli chodzi o zwierzęta i ich oswajanie, niezwykle mu na nich zależy zwłaszcza na "Czwórce Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia". Nawet tuż przed swoją egzekucją myślał jedynie o swoich chomikach. Historia 'Przed Tragedią' W dzieciństwie Gundham mieszkał razem ze swoją matką, jednak nic nie wspominał o ojcu, więc nie wiadomo czy w ogóle go posiadał. Jego relacje z matką wydawały się być dobre, bohater mówił o niej 'anioł', lecz twierdził, że jej umiejętności kulinarne były okropne. Mimo tego, że nie potrafiła dobrze gotować, Gundham zawsze zjadał jej potrawy, aby nie sprawić matce przykrości. Gundham nigdy nie przepadał za tłumami, nie znosił również bycia dotykanym przez innych ludzi. Wyznał, że podczas dni sportu w szkole, robił wszystko, aby udać się do gabinetu pielęgniarki pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem i w ten sposób unikał kontaktu z innymi. Bohater zazwyczaj pojawia się w towarzystwie swoich chomików, jednak posiada o wiele więcej zwierząt w domu. Ma również listę ludzi, którym powierza opiekę nad swoimi zwierzętami, kiedy on nie może się nimi zajmować. Ocalił także kilka zagrożonych gatunków oraz z posiada stronę internetową, na której umieszcza porady dotyczące hodowli zwierząt i wyniki swoich badań, będące celem stworzenia nowego gatunku. Dostęp do strony internetowej posiada mała ilość osób, ponieważ jest ona prywatna. 'Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair' Odcinek 01 - Witaj ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Gudham pojawił się na szczycie wysokiego budynku, dookoła niego atmosfera wydawała się być niezwykle mroczna. Stojąc ponad swoją klasą wygłosił w ich stronę przemowę, a wszyscy wysłuchali bohatera. W dalszej części odcinka Gundham wraz z resztą klasy zostaje poproszony przez Chisę o posprzątanie sali lekcyjnej. Po powrocie nauczycielka jest szczęśliwa widząc swoich uczniów czekających na nią w czystej klasie. Podczas rozmowy, gdy bohaterowie mówią, że właściwie nie muszą chodzić na lekcje tak długo, jak mają swoje talenty. Chisa przypomina im, że talent nie jest wszystkim oraz że powinni skupić się na tworzeniu więzi między sobą. Odcinek 2 - Me nieczyste serce dla ciebie Na samym początku odcinka Gundham jest widoczny w grupie osób oglądających walkę Nekomaru i Akane. Później widzimy bohatera grającego w gry, które przyniosła Chiaki. Podczas przerwy od gier cała klasa zajada się nikujagą przygotowaną przez Teruteru. Podobnie jak reszta klasy, Gundham szybko odczuwa efekty działania afrodyzjaków, które Hiyoko w tajemnicy dodała do potrawy. W kolejnych scenach widzimy bohaterów odpoczywających w gabinecie pielęgniarki. Kolejna, i ostatnia już w tym odcinku scena z udziałem Gudhama ma miejsce kolejnego dnia w klasie. Chisa oznajmiła, że wybrała Chiaki na przewodniczącą klasy. Nikt nie kwestionował decyzji nauczycielki. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie z jakąkolwiek przyszłością Na samym początku odcinka możemy zauważyć Gundhama udającego się w stronę głównego budynku szkoły wraz z resztą klasy. Bohaterowie mijają przy tym Hajime, który udaje się w przeciwnym kierunku. Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, niespodzianka i zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy Przez śmierć Natsumi Kuzuryu oraz Sato, cała klasy zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle. Wszyscy, łącznie z Gundhamem w ciszy słuchali wypowiedzi Chisy o egzaminach, które miały rozpocząć się kolejnego dnia. Na końcu odcinka Gundham i reszta uczniów zostali poinformowani, że Chisa została przeniesiona do kursu rezerwowego. Decyzja dyrektora była ostateczna, przez co uczniowie nie mieli innego wyboru jak pożegnać swoją dotychczasową nauczycielkę. Odcinek 05 - Początek końca Gundham pojawia się na przyjęciu powitalnym Chisy. Podobnie jak reszta klasy niezwykle cieszy się widząc ją ponownie. Można zauważyć, że spędza dużo czasu z Sonią. Zostało ujawnione, że gdy Chisy nie było w pobliżu to Sonia podtrzymywała bohatera na duchu. Odcinek 06 - Beznadziejnie rozstrzygające starcie Podczas gdy bohaterowie sprzątali swoją dotychczasową salę lekcyjną, Hiyoko pyta czy powinna uznać jednego z królików Gundhama za śmieć i wyrzucić go. Zdenerwowany bohater każe Hiyoko natychmiast odsunąć się od zwierzaka, po czym królik wrócił do Gundhama. Później widzimy wszystkich uczniów klasy 77-B w ich nowej sali. Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei W nieznany sposób Gundham przyprowadził do klasy niedźwiedzia brunatnego, aby zademonstrować swój talent. Kiedy zwierze ugryzło Kazuichiego i Teruteru, trzymających w dłoniach pączka i banana Gundham stwierdził, że zwierze w ten sposób chciało, aby skończyli oni szukać podtekstów w nieobecności Mikan i Ryoty. Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze możliwe pojednanie Gundham oznajmił zrozpaczonym już uczniom, że nawet "Czwórka Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia" nie była w stanie odnaleźć Mikan. Słysząc to, Nagito stwierdził, że widział bohaterkę w dystrykcie zachodnim. Wszyscy pobiegli szukać przyjaciółki, dzieląc się na grupy. Grupa Gundhama składała się z niego, Soni oraz Kazuichiego. Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Po tym jak uczniom nie udało się odnaleźć Mikan uznali, że Nagito podał im fałszywe informacje. Wchodząc do sali Chiaki opowiedziała wszystkim, że Chisa jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a wszyscy zgodzili się pomóc. Gundham stwierdza, że misja ratunkowa będzie dla niego idealną okazją do zaprezentowania swojej mocy. Nagito oznajmi, że operacja ma spore szanse na niepowodzenie, co skończy się śmiercią dla wszystkich w nią zaangażowanych. Chiaki przekonała wszystkich, iż to nie musi się tak skończyć, na co Nagito odpowiedział, że chciał tylko przetestować nadzieję swoich przyjaciół. Aby uratować prawdziwego Ryotę Mitarai, Superlicealny Oszust ujawnił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Gundham podobnie jak reszta klasy był zszokowany, jednak szybko to zaakceptował. Po opuszczeniu głównego budynku Akademii Szczytu Nadziei bohaterowie napotkali sporą grupę uczniów kursu rezerwowego. Zostali przez nich zaatakowani, przez co Gundham wraz z Nekomaru postanowili zostać z tyłu dając innym szansę na odnalezienie Chisy. Odcinek 10 - Uśmiechnij się do rozpaczy w imię nadziei Uczniowie klasy 77-B napotykają na swojej drodze ogromne drzwi, które niespodziewanie otwierają się tuż przed nimi. W ciemnościach zauważają dwie pary oczu, które okazały się należeć do Gundhama i Nekomaru. Bohaterowie wyjaśniają reszcie w jaki sposób się tu znaleźli, po czym dziękują Mikan za wskazanie im drogi. Ibuki stwierdza, że pozostaje im teraz tylko uratowanie Chisy, z czym reszta się zgadza. Mikan przewodząc grupę natrafiła na ogromne, czerwone drzwi na końcu korytarza. Nacisnęła przycisk otwierający je, po czym cała klasa weszła do środka. Gdy znajdowali się wewnątrz na ekranach pojawiło się wideo ukazujące egzekucje Chiaki Nanami. Gundham chciał pomóc przyjaciółce, jednak podobnie jak reszta klasy nie mógł się poruszyć. Gdy tylko Chiaki odnalazła "cel" swojej egzekucji, otworzyła drzwi, za którymi widziała Chisę i swoich przyjaciół. Wyciągnęła rękę w ich stronę, w tym samym momencie z ziemi wydobyły się kolce na które upadła bohaterka. Widząc to na ekranach cała klasa zamilkła. Stracili całą swoją nadzieję i stali się częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Gundham i reszta uczniów wrócili do swojej sali lekcyjnej, odbywając ostatnią lekcje przed ukończeniem szkoły. Chisa stwierdziła że była dumna z bycia ich nauczycielką, po czym zaczęła czytać list który przygotowała wcześniej. Gdy skończyła uczniowie zaczęli bić jej brawa. Po przemówieniu zapalono czerwone światło, przy czym Chisa zaczęła płakać. W oczach uczniów pojawiły się spirale i każde z nich opowiedziało, co mają zamiar zrobić po ukończeniu szkoły. Po ostatecznym pożegnaniu, Chisa aktywowała bombę, aby sfałszować śmierć całej klasy 77-B. Późniejsza narracja Chisy dowodzi, że Gundham pomógł rozprzestrzenić rozpacz po całym świecie. 'Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair' Prolog - Witamy na wyspie! Na samym początku rozgrywki Gundham znajduje się na lotnisku, wraz z Kazuichim. Już podczas pierwszej rozmowy z Hajime bohater niezwykle się wyróżnia. W dalszej części prologu Gundham zdaje się unikać innych, stara się także nie rzucać się w oczy. Rozdział 1 - Przeznaczona rozpacz Gundham odgrywa ważną rolę w rozdziale pierwszym, głównie ze względu na to, że podczas przyjęcia zgubił swój kolczyk. Kolczyk wpadł pomiędzy deski w starym budynku hotelowym. Przez sporą część rozdziału przeznaczoną na śledztwo Gundham z pomocą Chiaki szukał sposobu na wejście pod podłogę i odzyskanie swojego kolczyka. Ostatecznie dzięki "Czwórce Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia" odnalazł przejście w magazynie. Odzyskał swój kolczyk, co nie umknęło uwadze Hajime. Wszystkie te informacje pomogły odsunąć podejrzenia od Nagito i odnaleźć prawdziwego sprawcę. Rozdział 2 - Morze i kara, zbrodnia i kokosy W porównaniu do poprzedniego rozdziału, rola Gundhama jest znacznie mniejsza. Bohater nie ma praktycznie żadnego związku z drugim morderstwem. Przez cały rozdział wypowiada jedynie kilka kwestii, jednak żadna z nich nie była szczególnie ważna. Rozdział 3 - Uwięzieni przez woń oceanu Po uzyskaniu przez bohaterów dostępu do trzeciej wyspy, Gundham przeszukał szpital znajdujący się na niej. Stwierdził, że przywołuje to wspomnienia związane z momentem w którym zdobył "Znak udowadniający pokonanie diabła". Szybko dodaje jednak, iż Hajime powinien zapomnieć o tym, co powiedział, dla własnego dobra. Kolejnego dnia przy codziennym spotkaniu w restauracji Gundham niemile skomentował ołtarzyk stworzony przez Hiyoko dla Mahiru. Uważał, że przywołuje on złe duchy, przez co nieumyślnie uraził Hiyoko. Po tym jak Nagito, Ibuki oraz Akane zachorowali na gorączkę rozpaczy, Gundham wraz z Chiaki, Sonią, Hiyoko oraz Kazuichim zdecydowali się spędzić kilka dni w motelu na trzeciej wyspie, aby nie zarazić się chorobą. Bohater pojawia się po raz kolejny po odnalezieniu ciała Ibuki przez Hajime. Spotkanie to dało Gundhamowi alibi, mówiące o tym gdzie był, gdy odnaleziono ciało Hiyoko. Warto zaznaczyć, że w tym rozdziale zaczął dogadywać się z Sonią, o co Kazuichi był zazdrosny. Relacja Gundhama i Soni to powód jego kłótni z Superlicealnym Mechanikiem w późniejszej rozprawie. Rozdział 4 - Czy Superlicealne roboty śnią o elektrycznych zegarach? Na samym początku rozdziału bohaterowie zaczęli badać kolejną wyspę. Znajdował się na niej park rozrywki. Wszyscy postanowili skorzystać i okazji i sprawdzić wszystkie atrakcje. Podczas przejazdu kolejką jednak zostali opryskani gazem usypiającym. Znaleźli się w Fun House, gdzie Monokuma zagroził, że nikt nie opuści budynku dopóki nie wydarzy się morderstwo. Przez ten czas bohaterowie mieli także nie otrzymywać prowiantu. W rozdziale czwartym Gundham był jedną z osób, które zatrzymały się w Strawberry House. W wyniku losowania, otrzymał on jeden z najlepszych pokoi. Drugi z nich otrzymał Nagito. Gundham zdawał się ignorować groźby Monokumy dotyczące głodzenia bohaterów, dopóki ktoś zginie. Twierdził, że jego los jest nie ważny, tak długo jak "Czwórka Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia" jest bezpieczna. Za pożywienie chomikom służyły nasiona i rośliny, które odnalazł. Nie martwił się o samego siebie, jednak przejmował się losem innych. Z tego powodu zamordował Nekomaru trzeciego dnia głodówki bohaterów, ratując tym samym życie swoim przyjaciołom. Podczas rozprawy Gundham zaczął niezwykle panikować oraz się denerwować. Zdawał się nie być sobą. Wciąż starał się udowodnić, że wcale nie jest mordercą, jednak po ostatecznym udowodnieniu tego, iż jest winny poddał się. Chciał jak najszybciej rozpocząć egzekucje. Wszystko to było jednak tylko grą aktorską. Gundham tak naprawdę to trzymał się osobowości "złoczyńcy", wykreowaną za dziecka. Nie chciał, aby jego śmierć w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynęła na jego przyjaciół, przez co udawał, że wcale mu na nich nie zależy, gdy w rzeczywistości stał się mordercą tylko po to, aby uratować im życie. Przed rozpoczęciem egzekucji, Gundham wyjawił, że wraz z Nekomaru odbył pojedynek, który zadecydował o tym który z nich stanie się mordercą. Prosił także resztę bohaterów aby na siebie uważali i stwierdził, że nieważne co się stanie, muszą walczyć o swoje życie. Epilog - Dzień przed przyszłością Podobnie jak większa część bohaterów, Gundham jest jeszcze w stanie śpiączki. Osoby które przetrwały morderczą grę czekają aż on i reszta ich przyjaciół się wybudzą. 'Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World' Prawdziwy Świat Po wybudzeniu się Nagito, Gundham wraz z resztą klasy wsiadają na statek płynący do głównej siedziby Fundacji Przyszłości. Relacje Sonia Nevermind Relacja Soni i Gundhama zaczęła rozwijać się w rozdziale czwartym. Zbliżyli się do siebie, głównie ze względu na podobne zainteresowania (Okultyzm oraz chomiki). Sonia wiele razy ukazywała, że jest szczerze zainteresowana zarówno Gundhamem jak i jego "Czwórką Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia". Przez cały rozdział czwarty bohaterowie byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Zostało także ujawnione, że ich relacja może zostać uznana za początek romansu, co niezwykle irytowało Kazuichiego. Sonia jest jedyną osobą, do której Gundham nie zwraca się za pomocą zwrotu ''kisama ''(Zwrot sugerujący pogardę, nieuprzejma forma zwracania się do drugiego człowieka). Nazywa ją "Mroczną Królową". Bohater twierdzi także, że posiada ona ogromną moc, która jeszcze się nie przebudziła. Gdy Gundham został okrzyknięty mordercą Sonia nie chciała w to wierzyć i namawiała bohatera, żeby przynajmniej próbował się bronić. Gundham przez sporą ilość czasu był cichy, a Sonia błagała, aby powiedział cokolwiek. Próbowała także uratować Gundhama od egzekucji. Ostatecznie bohater powstrzymał ją, mówiąc, że jej postępowanie było "niewłaściwe, jak dla kogoś o twoim pochodzeniu". Przed śmiercią Gundham poprosił Sonię aby ta zajęła się "Czwórką Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia". Kazał także wszystkim uczestnikom walczyć o życie aż do samego końca. Te słowa stały się nową motywacją dla Soni. Kazuichi Soda Gundham i Kazuichi stali się pewnego rodzaju rywalami. Spowodowane to było postacią Soni. Bohaterka zdecydowanie preferowała towarzystwo Gundhama, podczas gdy Kazuichi był o to niezwykle zazdrosny. Chęć rywalizacji była mimo wszystko jednostronna. Dla Gundhama, Kazuichi był tylko żałosnym ludzkim bytem i bohater nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nekomaru Nidai W rozdziale czwartym drugiej części gry, Gundham był tym, który zamordował Nekomaru. Przed tym wydarzeniem, bohaterowie zmierzyli się w pojedynku, który miał zadecydować, kto z nich pozostanie przy życiu. Gdy Nekomaru przegrał pogodził się ze swoim losem, wiedząc, że poświęca się aby reszta bohaterów mogła przeżyć. Podczas ich nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei nie rozmawiali ze sobą zbyt często, jednak zdecydowali się razem przetrzymać uczniów kursu rezerwowego, aby umożliwić swoim przyjaciołom odnalezienie Chisy. Cytaty * “Okropne imię, którego wspominanie jest zabronione. Obecnie znany jestem jako Tanaka Przeklęty. Król Taboo, chroniony przez Czwórkę Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia. Zapamiętaj to imię, albowiem jestem tym, który będzie rządził światem.” * “Możesz nazywać mnie...Gundham Tanaka. Zapamiętaj to, albowiem będę kiedyś rządził tym światem.” * “Zatrzymaj się. Jeżeli cenisz swoje życie, nie podchodź bliżej.” * “Nie lekceważ mocy złowieszczego oka!” * “Uważasz, że są...urocze?...Cóż,dziękuję. ” ''(Do Soni Nevermind, o "Czwórce Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia") * “Słuchaj teraz! Dam Ci kilka wskazówek, jak zmusić kogoś do zaakceptowania porażki! Najpierw, musisz całkowicie zmiażdżyć go z pomocą swojej mocy...A później...Później musisz podać mu coś, co go przekona. Ty...Nie spełniłeś żadnego z tych warunków.” (Do Hajime Hinaty) Ciekawostki * Tanaka (田中) w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "centralne pole ryżu", a Gundham (眼蛇夢) z kolei można przetłumaczyć jako "marzenia wężowego oka". * Imię bohatera jest nawiązaniem do anime Mobile Suit Gundham 0079. ''Egzekucja Gundhama również nawiązuje do jednej ze scen z tego anime. ** Wybranie Tomokazu Sugity, jako aktora głosowego Gundhama również było formą żartu. Tomokazu od zawsze chciał podłożyć głos jednemu z pilotów Gundhamów, został on jednak tylko aktorem głosowym drugoplanowych postaci. ** Przez całą serię ''Danganronpa 3 imię Gundhama nie zostało wypowiedziane. Sam bohater twierdzi że jest ono "przeklęte", przez co nie wolno go wymawiać. Prawdziwym powodem były jednak możliwości otrzymania roszczeń dotyczących praw autorskich od studia Sunrise. *** Jednakże, w Side:Hope bohater po raz pierwszy przyznaje, że jego pełne imię brzmi Gundham Tanaka. W tej samej rozmowie, wspomina on również o wschodzącym słońcu, co jest jawnym nawiązaniem do studia Sunrise. * Angielski przydomek Gundhama, "Tanaka, the Forbidden One", jest nawiązaniem do serii Yu-Gi-Oh, gdzie jednak z kart nazywa się "Exodia, Forbidden One". * Angielska nazwa chomików Gundhama "Four Dark Devas of Destruction", może nawiązywać do hinduistycznej nazwy Dewa. Przeznaczona jest ona dla bytów będących bogami lub półbogami. * Imiona chomików bohatera San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z oraz Cham-P nawiązują do nazw tygodniowych, mangowych magazynów, przeznaczonych głównie dla młodych chłopców. (Sunday, Jump, Magazine oraz Champion) * Gundham stwierdził że nie jest odporny na ataki typów wodnych, co może oznaczać że nie potrafi pływać. Jest to również nawiązanie do pokemonów. * Gundham i jego chomiki, wystąpili w kolaboracji Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. ru:Гандам Танака es:Gundham Tanaka en:Gundham Tanaka fr:Gundham Tanaka Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair